


Something New

by greygerbil



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 17:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15029150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greygerbil/pseuds/greygerbil
Summary: When her rink mate Georgi is revealed to be an omega, Mila has to reconsider a few things she thought certain.





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Written for YOI Omegaverse Week 2018, Day 7: Free Day.

“Why didn’t you _tell_ me?”

Georgi grimaced and rubbed his upper arm, which Mila had boxed non-too-gently.

“You’re not supposed to hit omegas,” he muttered.

“You’re not supposed to lie to your friends! Did you think I was going to rat you out?”

Georgi sighed, lowering his phone. On the screen, Mila saw one of the headlines that had been spilling out of the sports news all morning. This one was pretty to the point: _FFKKR confirms: Georgi Popovich is an omega._

“I trust you!” he said, emphatically. “I would have told you, I just didn’t know how to bring it up! It’s not something you can just drop into a conversation at lunch.”

That much was true, but Mila still felt like someone had ripped the carpet away under her feet. She’d been hanging out with Georgi ever since she came to the rink over a year ago and it had never occurred to her to doubt the fact that he was a beta, first and foremost because omegas were not allowed to compete at ISU or any other half-way serious figure skating events and Georgi had been doing that for over fifteen years.

“How did it even get out after all this time?” Mila asked, staring at his phone.

“Anya called me. It was her,” Georgi said with a deep sigh. “She was one of the few who knew, since... well, there’s a point at which you can’t really hide it anymore...”

“Yes, I’ve had sex with omegas before,” Mila said impatiently, even as Georgi frowned at her, “but why would she do that now? You’ve been separated for a year”

“She told her fiancé at some point and he accidentally let it slip to a friend of his who is a reporter. That man wanted to do his research, so he went to the Skating Federation, and they called me in to do a check-up with one of their doctors...”

Georgi let his head drop back against the wall and fell quiet.

“I hope he got in trouble with her for that, at the very least,” Mila murmured. What an asshole. Georgi might not have taken the break-up well, but he hadn’t actually bothered them directly or tried to split them up, so it wasn’t like Anya’s fiancé had a reason to want to tank his career.

“I doubt it,” Georgi said bitterly. “I guess it’s better it happened now rather than ten years ago. They’ll strip my medals, but at least I got to skate. I didn’t want to stop this season, but I could have only done one or two more, anyway.”

The misery written on his face showed blatantly that he was not as at peace with that as he pretended to be and Mila felt a twinge of sympathy. Personally, she had always thought the rule not to let omegas skate if they wanted to was stupid, but figure-skating could be pretty stuck in traditions and not too many other sports were making steps forward, either. It was still considered strange for an omega to even have a competitive streak or easily stand up to the immense pressure of public competition.

“You’ve kept up with a lot of alphas and betas for a long time. If nothing else, it’ll get people talking,” she said.

“Maybe,” Georgi said, looking down at the headline again.

-

“Did you know?”

Mila stopped sharply before Yakov, who looked up from a nutrition plan.

“Would you like to clarify?”

“About Georgi.”

Yakov raised a brow at her.

“Do you really need that question answered?”

No, she’d just had to hear it from him, she supposed. Of course Yakov would have known. Georgi had skated here since he was nine years old.

“As far as you’re concerned, though, Georgi didn’t tell anyone. Unfortunately, it’s the only way I can keep training the rest of you without being disqualified by the ISU.” Yakov drew his brows together. “But I’m going to have a lot to say in interviews once I retire. It would have been idiotic to keep someone like him off the ice. He might not be Victor, but he’s got the talent.”

Some days, when Yakov had chased her over the ice for eight hours and torn to pieces everything she had done, Mila would collapse over the rink barrier and wonder briefly if she’d really chosen the right coach. Moments like this told her that there was no one better. If Yakov believed in you, he’d always have your back. 

-

“What are you doing here?”

Georgi pulled off his long black coat and smiled at Mila, who broke away from her footwork practice to greet him at the boards.

“Yakov put in a word for me with the Juniors trainer – you know, Anna? I’m going to help her out today, see how it goes. For kids, parents don’t mind omega trainers.”

Mila nodded her head. She herself had had one when she’d first stumbled over the ice all those many years go. A lot of people thought omegas were just automatically good with kids. That was far from true, from what she’d seen, but Georgi actually didn’t cut a terrible figure in that regard. An old rink-mate of his had visited with his daughter once and while he made the rounds, Georgi had sat at rink side with the kid playing with her dolls, very seriously engaged in the four-year-old’s story about a fairy princess and her picnic. Mila still had photos of that which she intended to use for blackmail at some point.

To be honest, Georgi wasn’t even unlikely as an omega, stereotypically speaking. The slavish devotion he’d shown Anya certainly had had involved a more or less healthy dose of submission and he pretty much defined the word emotional. The one odd but substantial part out was where he had devoted his life to challenging people on the ice rink with no sign of any less competitive spirit than any self-respecting alpha.

“Good luck,” she said.

“Thank you.”

Mila grabbed him by the sleeve before he had a chance to escape.

“By the way, you haven’t answered your texts in a couple days.”

Georgi’s expression turned sheepish.

“I just needed some time.”

“Don’t bury yourself at home and wallow in your sorrows,” Mila warned him. She’d seen him after a break-up, who knew what Georgi would get up to now that his life kinda really had been ruined and there was a legitimate reason to freak out? “Let’s go out and have a drink. You’re off the competition diet, you have to celebrate.”

“I don’t know...”

“Hey, I’m an alpha. Aren’t you supposed to want to listen to me?”

Georgi smiled weakly.

“Alright.”

-

“What’s that smell?”

Mila glanced around their table, to the bar, to the door which had just opened to let a couple of new guests in.

“What smell?” Georgi asked over his glass of beer.

“That sweet one.”

It wasn’t anyone’s food, though, it was more like...

Mila leaned over the table and pulled Georgi in by the lapels of his shirt.

“M-Mila?”

Mila let go.

“ _That’s_ your scent?”

Across the table from her, Georgi grabbed a napkin to wipe off the beer he’d spilled over the back of his hand during Mila’s attack and gave her an uncertain glance.

“I got off the suppressors,” he said. “It was probably unhealthy to take them for this long, anyway, and since everyone knows... why, is something wrong with it?”

“No.”

It was actually kind of nice, fresh and sweet. She thought she’d smelled something similar when her uncle in the country had showed her a honeycomb once.

“For how long were you taking them?” she asked, to distract herself from that odd thought.

“Basically since I presented. Everything is still pretty new.”

Inexplicably, Georgi’s face turned pink. Mila drew her brows together.

“What?”

“What?” Georgi parroted.

“Why are you being weird?”

“I’m not! It’s just... the suppressors kind of clamped down on – all functions, not just the scent. So I’m not sure how that’s going to go.”

“Everything?” Mila stared at him in confusion, but then her head quickly supplied a reason for Georgi’s obvious embarrassment. “What, you’ve never had a heat?”

“Not a real one, no.”

“Wow, you’re like... twenty-eight going on fifteen.”

“Very funny,” Georgi muttered into his beer.

Mila laughed.

“You’ll be fine, don’t worry.”

Of course, he’d probably be out of commission for a week and in considerable pain. It would suck, she couldn’t deny that. Maybe she should find him an alpha. That shouldn’t be too difficult. Georgi was handsome enough and she thought it would be sort of interesting to help an omega who was that old and had never born the full brunt of the heat before. When did you ever get that chance?

“Sorry, I interrupted you earlier,” she said. “What were you saying?”

“Oh...” Georgi seemed to rewind to before when Mila had noticed his scent. “About my song. I already had one picked out for the free program. I regret I won’t get to use it.”

“Man, I’m still way behind on that, I have no idea yet. What did you have?”

Georgi pulled his phone out of his pocket and fished a clew of headphones out of his other, disentangling them one-handed as he tapped on the screen with his thumb.

“Here it is,” he said. “Do you know Holst’s _Planets_?”

Mila shook her head.

“It’s sublime! You should really listen to the whole work. These are just the first three minutes of Jupiter. Holt casts him as the bringer of joy. I thought after last season I should try something positive for contrast...” He sighed. “It was a good idea.”

Mila picked up an ear bud and hit play. The arrangement was for an orchestra, fast-paced, energetic, and bombastic. Georgi was right, it was good. He sat quietly sipping his drink while he watched her.

“I thought with the fast start, you could easily put jumps in the first half,” Georgi said.

“And after that lull in the middle and the new theme on the three-minute mark, you could add another couple at the end of the second half to collect points,” Mila added.

Eagerly, Georgi nodded his head. “That’s exactly what I thought.”

“You’re right, that _was_ a good idea,” Mila said with a nod and grinned. “You know, I’d steal it if I could.”

Slightly surprised, Georgi lifted his shoulders. “I won’t be using it.”

Looking down at the screen, Mila cocked her head.

“You know... I think I’ll talk it over with Yakov. Maybe you could show me what you had planned for it. I think this could work.”

“I’d love to see you skate it. It would be gorgeous with the right skater and you...” Georgi stopped himself abruptly. “Yes. Talk to Yakov about it.”

-

“I thought you were training the babies now?”

Georgi stopped himself in the middle of his sentence and glanced past Mila’s shoulder. Yuri stood at the side of the rink, Victor and Yuuri behind him.

“I’m making an exception for Mila,” Georgi told him, crossing his arms over his chest.

Mila grinned. “I stole his free skate music.”

“The _Planets_?” Victor asked, getting onto the ice.

Mila waved the piece of paper on which she’d been writing their suggestions for the choreographer to work with. They had been doing this for the last two mornings before training and Mila was having fun. It was nice to see Georgi excited about something again, too, and he had a lot of good ideas.

“Don’t let us disturb you,” Victor said, smiling.

“We won’t.” Mila glanced back at the paper and then at Georgi. “I kind of want a jump combination here.” She pointed.

“That late into the second half?”

“Well, I know Sara is gonna get her triple Lutz, triple toe loop in, so I have to do something to bring my score up. Especially since most of the judges like her presentation better, too.”

“That’s true, they do seem split on you sometimes.” Georgi shook his head. “I don’t really understand it.”

“She’s more graceful,” Mila admitted, running a hand through her hair.

“You’ve got the energy, though. You explode on the ice! I find it way more exhilarating to watch.”

Mila laughed at the intensity in Georgi’s voice.

“Hopefully someone on the panel thinks the same. But if they don’t, I just have to force them to give me better scores like this.”

“It doesn’t hurt to start out big,” Georgi agreed, thoughtfully. “If you find it’s too hard, you can always change it.”

“Yeah, exactly,” Mila said, scribbling down her note next to the 3:10 mark on the paper.

“This is looking better and better,” Georgi said, satisfied. He glanced at the clock above the door. “Sadly, I have to go now. Meet you tomorrow?”

“You’re leaving early today.”

“I have to go through lifting figures before the kids come. Some of the novices are starting out doing pairs already and I forgot quite a bit.”

“I could help you.”

Grinning, Mila grabbed Georgi around the hips and pulled him off the ice. He threw an arm around her neck for balance, and Mila became aware of his scent again, even as she laughed at his startled face.

“See? I still remember some.”

“I don’t think this would get a great technical score...”

“If you want me to do a real carry lift, you’ll have to work with me,” Mila said, dropping him back on the ice. “You aren’t a shrimp like Yuri over there.”

Yuri flipped her off as he raced past.

“Let’s not break your back before the season has even started,” Georgi answered, taking a careful step away from her.

As Georgi made his way off the ice, Mila realised that Victor was watching her. She looked back with an inquisitive glance and he just smiled.

-

“I’m just saying, you could come watch us train.”

“No, thanks.”

Mila halted on her way through the entrance hall when she noted the second voice coming out of the hallway to her left, the one that sounded a little apprehensive, belonged to Georgi. Shouldering her gym bag, she glanced down the way that led to the hockey and the public practice rinks.

Georgi stood bracketed by two SKA St. Petersburg players, expression taut. Mila remembered them vaguely, since she’d dated their omega PR manager at one point, before the bastard cheated on her. Mikhail and Stanislav.

“Don’t be like that.”

Stanislav jabbed Georgi’s ribs and Georgi took another step back, frowning, which put him with his back against the wall. Mikhail laughed.

Mila whistled.

“Hey, hands off! That’s our omega. Get your own.”

“Oh, Mila.” Mikhail grinned and waved at her. “Sorry, we’re in an _actual_ sport, so omegas can’t sneak under the radar. We don’t have any!”

Seeing his chance, Georgi dodged out of their way and joined Mila’s side.

“That’s funny, I haven’t seen you play in one game last season, Mikhail,” Mila said. “I didn’t know it took that much strength to warm the bench.”

Mikhail yelped, gravely offended, but Mila just grinned and put her had on Georgi’s back to push him towards the entrance hall.

“What was that?” she asked, when they were out of earshot.

“I don’t know. I used to talk to them sometimes, but they’ve been weird since it got out I’m an omega.”

“You’ve got to be firm if you want to be taken serious now,” Mila chided. “Especially with guys like this. They’re just assholes. Don’t let them get away with anything.”

“I’m guess I’m really not used to being an omega yet,” Georgi said, scratching the back of his neck.

Mila thought that perhaps the same was true for her. Obviously, she’d help anyone who was beleaguered by pushy idiots, but she hadn’t expected the surge of possessive anger she’d felt as she’d seen them pluck at Georgi.

Then again, even if he wasn’t a competitor anymore, and no matter what the ISU had to say about it, Georgi was still one of Yakov’s seniors in spirit. Really, it was natural she’d feel a bit protective. Didn’t they always say people tended to form packs when you collected alphas, betas, and omegas in one social group?

Yeah, that was probably it.

Before they parted at the bus stop, Georgi wrapped her in his arms.

“Thanks for your help.”

“Oh... sure.”

Pushing away her surprise, Mila patted him on the back.

When Georgi walked down the street, homeward bound, she watched him until the dim twilight had swallowed him.

-

“You’re going out with Georgi again?”

Mila nodded her head.

“We want to try the new bar that opened down the street. You wanna come? It’d be a good place to hang out if it’s worth anything, since it’s close-by.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t want to intrude,” Victor said with the friendliest smile.

It took Mila a moment to pick up on what he meant.

“It’s not a date.”

“Of course not.”

“Seriously, you know I only date...”

“... omegas,” Victor finished for her, raising a brow.

The flaw in her argumentation became somewhat obvious when Victor said it with that inflection. It used to be her killer argument when people questioned her about Georgi. Evidently she’d have to think of something else.

“He’s still _Georgi_ ,” she huffed.

“So?” Victor gave back.

So, Georgi was a total weirdo, and she doubted anyone sane could stand being around him all the time. Granted, she found him more funny than anything these days, and there was a lot of genuine feeling behind all his dramatics. Maybe she had come to care for him a _little_ more just because they had been working so close together on her free skate. No one could deny Georgi was creative and seeing that side of him had made it easier to understand – and tolerate – a few other things about him, too.

But that still didn’t make it a date.

“I’m just saying, it’s been kind of a rough time for him, and you’re the alpha he’s chosen to follow around,” Victor added and then turned away to greet Yuuri, who was just leaving the Sports Champions Club, with an excited wave.

-

“Beautiful!”

Georgi clapped his hands and Mila did a little bow on the ice, grinning and out of breath.

“Right? It turned out pretty great.”

“You almost landed that last combination, too.”

Mila nodded and pointed at her bottle. Following the wordless command, Georgi leaned down to get it for her from the bench. She took a big gulp before leaning on the rink boards.

“The landing is too wobbly, but it’s not a stamina thing, it’s concentration. I think I can fix it before the season starts.”

“I’m sure. You did seem a bit distracted in the middle,” Georgi agreed.

Mila paused, bottle on the way to her lips again. She tended to lose focus around the three minute mark because that was when the strain was starting to set in and it got harder to listen to the music cues. This time, however, what had thrown her off was that in a turn, she had caught the way Georgi looked at her with enough enraptured adoration that you could think he was watching the actual stars dance above him in the sky.

Well, he got sentimental over music and pretty programs, but Victor’s words were still stuck in her head and the way Georgi was smiling at her – yeah. Damn it. It was kinda cute.

Okay, maybe she had to try something.

“I’ll figure it out. I don’t want to disappoint you, now that you gave me your music.”

With a smile, Mila reached up and placed her hand firmly in the back of Georgi’s neck, squeezing it, fingernails digging into his skin. It was as traditionally alpha a gesture of endearment as you could find, and not a platonic one, either.

“You... couldn’t really disappoint me, I don’t think,” Georgi stammered, glancing down at her arm. He looked baffled and hopeful.

Mila dropped her hand. That was pretty much all the answer she needed. So what was she going to do now?

Follow her instincts, she decided.

“You want to go out again tonight? I’m free.”

“Yes,” Georgi managed, after staring at her for another moment.

Maybe that was a date.


End file.
